


Links of the Past

by GabiD57



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabiD57/pseuds/GabiD57
Summary: A childhood moment remembered.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Links of the Past

"Oh my little kokit! What have you there?”

The small child with enormous blue eyes set in a delicately pale face smiled shyly up at his grandfather. The weathered face of the old man told the story of many harsh years, but his eyes reflected the future of his grandson with a twinkle.

“I am sorry, Grandfather. I could not help myself – it was so beautiful and begged me to touch it.”

“Ah, kokit. It calls to you, does it?”

“Yes, Grandfather.”

“Shall I tell you again the story of this precious thing you hold?”

The little boy nodded his head eagerly. He sat down on the bare floor, crossed his legs, put his chin in his hands and awaited the story. He had heard it once or twice before, but could remember very little. The grandfather took his seat on an old stump, placing his gnarled hands on his knees and leaning the slightest bit forward.

“Your grandmother was as ripe as the reddest plum, joyous and awaiting the birth of the child who would be your father. She did her duties in the house as best she could, not wanting me to lack anything. She made baby clothing from scraps of her second dress; she knitted with yarn for which she bartered with Grupska. And one day, she asked me to cut her a small piece of wood from the apple tree which had blown over in a summer storm. I cut two small pieces for her, and thought no more about it, for the day had finally come. Your father was born after many long, very difficult hours.”

“Grandfather! Was he a good, fat baby?”

“Yes, he was, kokit. It was a surprise to us how fat he was. His little body was quite round and he was a very happy baby.”

“I do not remember him, Grandfather.”

“You do not remember him, Illyushechka, but one day you will see him. He will be with your mother, and you will have forever to get to know them. But let me tell you the rest of the story.”

Illya moved closer to his grandfather, who laid his hand on the golden head and fondly tousled the silky hair.

“While your father was growing up, there were many changes in our land. It became a hard life and we lost our beautiful wheat crop to ... well, we shall talk of that another time, my boy. All during the difficult days, your grandmother worked with the two small sticks of wood. She had peeled the bark off and with her own hands, her very fingers, she smoothed the wood. When your father was taken and your mother became ill, Grandmother continued to work the sticks.”

“With only her fingers, Grandfather?”

“Yes, my little one. With only her fingers. She worked very hard to make a home for all of us, and her hands were strong. They were like the earth which sustains us, Illya. The rich black earth of your homeland will nurture her children as your grandmother did us.”

“And what holds the sticks together as a cross, Grandfather?”

“It is her hair.” The white head bent and Illya saw a tear drop to his grandfather's knee.

“Do not be sad, Grandfather. Will we not see Grandmother again?”

“Yes, my child. We will. But I shall see her much sooner than you, and you must remember us after I am gone. I am afraid that you will be alone in the world, Illyushechka, though this is not my wish for you. The world is changing and the wind blows cold. The clouds are drawing together and I believe we must face much fire before the storm is over.”

“Grandfather! I am frightened!”

The hand which had tousled the sweet hair suddenly swept the boy up into warmly embracing arms. The grandfather pressed kisses to the wide forehead, stroking the child's back.

“Grandfather. Do not worry. I will not be frightened. I am strong, am I not?”

“Yes, yes, you are, kokit. Some day soon, before I leave to see your grandmother and your parents, I will give you the cross. Keep it secret, boy, and do not lose it. When you start school, learn well! Use the talents you have to earn your keep and to help others. And always remember how much I have loved you."

And Illya did remember.


End file.
